


Game Rule

by NyanMeo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crazy Sherlock Holmes, Doggy Style, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanMeo/pseuds/NyanMeo
Summary: Trò chơi nào cũng có luật của nó. Tham gia hay làm quản trò?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Game Rule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JeanScott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanScott/gifts).



> Cảnh báo: Truyện có nhiều cảnh bạo lực, không phù hợp với người có tiền sử bệnh tim hay dễ cáu giận, nổi loạn, u sầu. Nếu bạn vẫn muốn tiếp tục thì mình sẽ không chịu trách nhiệm với mọi tổn thương mà bạn nhận được.
> 
> Tôi khá thích lý thuyết trò chơi, nó nặng về toán xác suất hơn, cơ mà nôm na giải nghĩa như thế này: Vạn vật đều xoay quanh một lý thuyết hay một luật lệ. Nếu không muốn tuân theo thì hãy tạo ra cho riêng mình...

Moriarty muốn tự do, hắn tạo ra một đế chế nơi hắn trở thành kẻ đứng sau chi phối tất cả. Hắn có dã tâm, có khao khát, có ham muốn. Nhưng quan trọng hơn cả, tại sao một kẻ thông minh và có địa vị như vậy lại làm chuyện mà hắn thừa biết sẽ không đưa đến một kết thúc đẹp?

Ngay từ đầu, hắn không định chi phối vạn vật, ngay từ đầu...

* * *

“Này, anh gì đó…” Moriarty trẻ tuổi cất giọng the thé, run run về phía cậu trai đang đeo đàn vĩ cầm.

Cậu ta vẫn cứ đi, dường như chẳng quan tâm gì đến người đang chạy phía sau mình. Tuyết vẫn rơi, đầu mùa, nhưng lạnh thấu xương.

“Làm ơn dừng lại, tôi vẫn chưa biết tên anh…” Hắn thét lên, cố giữ cho giọng bình tĩnh nhất. Nhưng đến cả những bà điếc cũng biết cổ họng hắn đang run.

Đất Luân-đôn này phao tin về một cậu trai luôn giúp cảnh sát gỡ những vụ hóc búa, về một người luôn tìm ra công lý… hay gì đó, Moriarty chả quan tâm. Nhưng họ cũng đồn rằng, do tiếp xúc với xác chết nhiều nên mặt cậu ta rất trắng dã, hóp mắt sâu thẳm và lạnh lùng. Không… đó không phải lý do Moriarty run, chỉ là, trong thoáng chậm, hắn muốn, muốn biết tên cậu, để sau này, trong lúc nào đó…

“Anh… là người ở ga tàu điện…” - Cậu ta cất lời, đầu vẫn không ngoảnh lại. “Nếu là về vụ án, thì nó xong rồi đấy… Chỉ là tôi không hiểu, tại sao anh lại chạy theo tôi… Cứ thế này anh sẽ bị bắt đó.”

“Tại sao cậu tha cho tôi?”

Yên lặng. Tuyết rơi. Bông tuyết bắt đầu phủ trắng đầu hắn. Và vẫn yên lặng.

“Một nhà toán học như anh hẳn biết về lý thuyết trò chơi phải không? Chúng ta hành động trong một không gian, với luật định, chúng ta bị ràng buộc vì luật định trong đó. Và những kẻ vượt qua khỏi những lề thói đó, những kẻ tự do. Anh là một trong số họ.”

Cậu ta khẽ lắc cổ, bông tuyết trên đỉnh mũ không rụng xuống. Rồi cậu ta bước chậm về phía hắn.

Nhà toán học, tên giết người. Lạnh lùng, không gớm tay. Chỉ biết lặng thinh dõi theo bóng người dần tiến về phía mình.

Đôi mắt tối màu mà rực sáng. Mỉm cười.

“Anh là tôi, chúng ta đứng trên cán cân. Nếu tôi để họ tóm anh, thế giới này sẽ đảo lộn. Anh làm tôi nhớ tới một người, Turing..."

Rồi cậu ta quay ngoắt, bước vào trong bóng đêm.

Moriarty trẻ tuổi bỗng như đổ sập xuống, hắn đã làm sai, làm sai ngay từ đầu. Hắn đuổi theo, thét gọi cậu ta, hắn không nhớ… Không, hắn nhớ, tên của cậu ta, nhưng hắn không nhớ… Cái quái gì thế này?

Trong rừng cây đen thui, hơi lạnh và tuyết vẫn căng dầy. Một con rắn xuất hiện.

Phải rồi. Ra là vậy. Hắn mỉm cười.

* * *

“Mi khá đấy, giả chết để lùa ta đến…” - Sherlock, “cho ta một lý do để không giao nộp mi cho cảnh sát ngay bây giờ?” Sherlock kéo giật tóc hắn lên, Moriarty ho sặc sụa…

Cả đời hắn chỉ làm chuyện này với kẻ khác, những con điếm trên phố, mấy tay buồn ngu đần dám lớ rớ với hắn… và giờ thì hắn lại là kẻ bị nhúng mặt vào bể nước. Từ kẻ đi săn thành con mồi…

“Ta muốn xem mi sẽ ra sao nếu cán cân thay đổi… và nhìn mi xem, biến sắc, da dẻ xanh xao, bạc nhược và yếu đuối. Mi không phải con rắn ta đã gặp đêm đó, mi chỉ là một con giun, một con giun không hơn không…”

BỐP!

CHÁT!

Những tiếng tát rất kêu, cây thước kẻ sắt liếm liên tiếp vào thân thể hắn. Máu ứa ra từ khắp nơi… Nhưng hắn vẫn cười, nụ cười đắc thắng.

“John ở đâu? Khốn kiếp!” Máu bắt đầu rỉ ra từ các cạnh trên khuôn mặt vuông vức của hắn. Rồi cái đá, cái đấm, hắn cảm tưởng răng hắn vừa long ra, mũi thì lệch khỏi vị trí. Máu, nước mũi, nước mắt cứ thể ồng ộc hết cả ra. Nhưng hắn vẫn cố gượng cười, không hắn vui chứ, cuối cùng hắn cũng lôi được nó ra, hắn lại trông thấy con rắn trong rừng hôm đó, chỉ khác lần này y buồn quá, không đáng sợ như vậy nữa.

“Mẹ kiếp, trả lời tao, John, cậu ấy ở đâu…!”

Có nước chảy xuống gò má hắn, là nước mắt hay độc tiết ra từ nanh rắn kia? “Có…” Hắn hấp háy, the thé, như cái đêm định mệnh. Sherlock quỳ xuống, ghé sát tai lại gần miệng hắn. “Con bé đó chỉ cần một người cha thôi…” Rồi lại cười ngặt nghẽo.

Hắn thấy có gì nóng nóng trên má mình, con rắn đó đã yếu đuối thế này rồi sao… Nhưng không, cái thứ đó không phải nước mắt, cái dịch nóng bỏng ấy đang ăn mòn vào má hắn… Hắn đã thức tỉnh nó... Hắn đột nhiên nhớ về video triệt quyền đạo - phải, từng đòn thế, chỉ để hạ gục đối phương… à không, để tiêu diệt đối phương.

Sherlock giơ cao chân, đạp mạnh, đầu hắn đập vào cạnh bể, máu và chút gì đó rỉ ra. Chắc là nhớt của thằng cha thợ sửa nào đấy, cũng có thể là não của hắn… hà hà vui đấy, vui thật đấy…. Giờ mới là vui này… Sherlock giật tóc hắn, có lẽ là muốn túm tóc dìm hắn lần nữa. Y giật mạnh quá, một mảng da đầu tróc ra. Hắn thích.

Nhớp nháp. Nhưng đối diện mặt hắn không phải nước. Dầu sôi. Một chảo mỡ rán. Mùi bốc lên khét lẹt, không phải dầu thực vật, cũng chả phải nai hay heo. Mỡ người.

“Thuộc cấp của mày đấy, M… Giờ nói cho tao biết chỗ mày giấu cộng sự của tao, trước khi tao cho mày thành khoai tây chiên?”

“Mi… Từng là thần tượng c;ủa ta,,, nhưng trước một con đĩ, thì vẫn chỉ là…”

Hắn vơ lấy chảo dầu và hất về chính mặt mình. Chảo dầu sôi. Nhưng người hắn ướt nhẹp, toán học và vật lý vốn là thứ hắn siêu sao. Sherlock bị bỏng. May sao khuôn mặt lạnh lùng đó không bị thương. Hắn vui vì điều đó, nhỡ khuôn mặt ấy làm sao thì thật khó mà ngủ nổi.

BỐP! Một cú móc phải.

BÉP! Một cái tát trái.

Binh bốp, nghe mà sướng tai. Sherly nằm gục ra sàn, máu chảy từ mũi anh ra thành vũng.

Sherly nằm gục ra sàn, máu chảy từ mũi anh ra thành vũng. “Sau cùng mày cũng chỉ là một thằng nhóc!" Và hắn nhấc Sherlock lên, giã liên tiếp vào ngực và bụng anh. “Với cái thể chất ốm yếu này, mày đòi giữ được mạng cho cộng sự mình sao?”

“Đêm đó mày đã sai khi nhử sức chịu đựng của tao, đáng ra đêm đó mày phải giết tao.” Rồi hắn vơ lấy thước sắt, đập mạnh vào từng chỗ yếu nhất trên ngừoi anh. Và hắn nhấc chân Sherlock lên. “Mày nghĩ rằng tao để yên khi mày xẻ thịt Moran à? Tao đã thề, tao sẽ ăn cả mày luôn.”

RẮC!!

Tiếng xương vỡ vụn. Tiếng đàn ông tru lên, dài và dai dẳng. Sherly lẩm nhẩm gì đó.

“Mày nói gì cơ?” Hắn ghé tai sát gần. Sherlock nhổm dậy và cắn nát tai hắn.

“Thắng chó này!” - Moriarty gầm lên, nhưng thay vì đấm vào mặt, gương mặt tuyệt đẹp ấy. Hắn vồ lấy con dao.

Một con dao phay. Phập. Giờ thì khỏi gảy đàn nữa rồi.

Hắn banh từng cúc trên áo của Sherlock. Rồi đến khoá quần. Hắn vứt con dao đi, đủ xa để Sherly không nhặt được.

“Tao đã luôn nhớ về cái ngày hôm ấy, cái ngày tao bị sỉ nhục. Và hôm nay, tao sẽ cho mày và cái thằng khốn đó được chứng kiến.”

“Từ thiên đàng.” Vừa kịp lúc cởi quần.

Hắn ngồi lên, đung đưa. Không, cảm giác này, sướng quá… hắn ra, chỉ sau khi của Sherly cắm vào.

Hắn muốn được ôm lấy Sherly, như cái cách con rắn cuộn quanh người hắn vào đêm đó. Hắn ghì Sherly xuống, miệng bắt đầu liếm quanh cổ, một chỗ thích hợp; hắn không thể cắn, phải, răng hắn rụng cả rồi. Hắn mút, như thể chưa từng được mút. Và hông hắn vẫn nhấp nhô trên cái đó của Sherly.

Bất giác, “Ôm em đi, Sherlock” - Hắn đỏ mặt, cái quái gì.

Và nằm ngoài dự tính của hắn. Sherlock choàng dậy. Vẫn đôi mắt tối màu, nhưng giờ sáng rực. Lưỡi hắn đang hoà quên cùng máu, đờm, và nước bọt của Sherly. Cả hai quấn lấy nhau, như hai con trăn trắng ngà.

Hắn đã nhầm, giờ thứ đó mới thức dậy. Trước thứ đó, hắn chả là cái thá gì. Hắn chỉ biết rên la, ầm ĩ. Còn thứ đó thì húc tới.

Hắn cảm thấy có gì đó ươn ướt. Phải rồi, chỗ đó của hắn đang rỉ máu. Nó quá lớn. Kể cả khi đó lẫn bây giờ, luôn làm hắn ra máu.

“Mày là con đĩ chó của tao.” Sherlock lạnh lùng, lừ mắt.

Hắn tuân lệnh và chống chân xuống sàn, đít nhỏm lên. Rồi khối cơ cuồn cuộn ấy đâm xuyên tới tận ruột hắn, hay là hắn cảm tưởng thế.

Hắn rên. Và sặc. Không được rồi. Có vẻ Sherly cũng đã thấy. Hắn toan chạy trốn, thì hai tay hắn đã chéo ngang ra. Cái quái gì… À phải rồi, tay hắn ở phía sau nãy giờ mà.

Mặt hắn bỗng va xuống sàn. Rồi cổ hắn bị co bóp mạnh. Chết tiệt, hắn không thể giữ nó thêm nữa. Một bàn tay ấm nóng, rỉ máu đang bao quanh cổ hắn. Bóp vào cái thứ đó. Hắn ra, ra liên tục, ra không ngừng.

Và thứ đó cũng ra. Chiếc chìa khoá trong cổ họng.

“Mẹ kiếp, tao thua rồi… Giờ mày thắng rồi đó, cứu thằng chó đẻ ấy đi.”

Sherlock nhanh chóng vơ lại chiếc chìa khoá. Để nó vào một chỗ an toàn.

Thế thì có gì vui chứ. Anh có thể rời đi ngay bây giờ, gọi cho ông anh trai tới tóm gọn thằng khốn bệnh hoạn này… nhưng khoan.

Anh… Thứ đó mỉm cười.

Hắn rên rỉ vì đau. Sherlock bẻ gẫy tứ chi của Moriarty, “Tao vẫn chưa thoả mãn.”

Sherly lấy chiếc nhíp gắp xương cá. Từng mảnh răng còn sót lại. Rồi anh đút của mình vào mồm Moriarty và ép hắn mút. Nước bọt hoà với máu khiến cho anh hăng máu hơn. Anh giật tóc Moriarty, giờ sắp trơ trụi cả.

Bloody Mary. Sherlock không thích cà chua, cũng như bia. Anh thích trà đỏ và sữa. Coi kìa. Vẫn là trà và sữa, đầy một họng.

“Mày khoái chí quá nhỉ?” Phải, hắn đang vui. Hắn sướng. Ciu hắn bắn khắp nơi. Nó phọt ra như vòi cứu hoả mất phương hướng. Trước mắt hắn… bầu trời đã đổ sụp.

Có tiếng còi xe. Cảnh sát à? May quá!

* * *

“John này, cậu biết là không cần làm việc này chứ?”

“Tớ biết, nhưng làm sao tớ để cậu một mình với đống hổ lốn này được. Vả lại tớ cũng đã có gia đình, để anh bạn già một mình, tớ e cậu sẽ phát điên lên mất.”

Hai người họ nhìn nhau; trìu mến. John đã nối lại những ngón trên tay cho Sherlock, đồng thời còn tô lại da để nó khỏi bị lộ. Trước khi họ chào từ biệt nhau, John không quên nhắc: Ô cửa số 9, trong phòng John, một thứ để Sherlock khuây khoả.

“John này, cậu biết là không cần làm việc này chứ?”

“Tớ biết, nhưng làm sao tớ để cậu một mình với đống hổ lốn này được. Vả lại tớ cũng đã có gia đình, để anh bạn già một mình, tớ e cậu sẽ phát điên lên mất.”

Hai người họ nhìn nhau; trìu mến. John đã nối lại những ngón trên tay cho Sherlock, đồng thời còn tô lại da để nó khỏi bị lộ. Trước khi họ chào từ biệt nhau, John không quên nhắc: Ô cửa số 9, trong phòng John, một thứ để Sherlock khuây khoả.

* * *

Sherlock ngáp dài. Đã lâu anh không phá thêm vụ án nào nữa. Đã lâu không còn chơi được đàn. Anh chán.

Phải rồi. Anh nhớ lại về con số 9 định mệnh. Anh nhấc quyển sách số 9 ra khỏi giá của John. Phòng lạnh mở ra.

“Ái chà chà, xem ai tới kìa.” Một chất giọng quen thuộc. The thé.

“Sao John chưa cắt nốt mấy cái dây trọng họng mày đi nhỉ?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tôi viết truyện này vào một tối đêm muộn, gần sáng, với một bạn nữ khá đáng yêu (JeanScott). Hầu như nhiều đoạn đều là sao chép lại từ tin nhắn của tôi nên có thể không được kết nối gắn chắc cho lắm.


End file.
